Warriors:A Dark Journey
by 217Nighthawk
Summary: 1000 Moons before Firestars' time, the five clans must Journey to the new land to prevent thier Extinction.  Rated T for safety.


**Hi! This is my 2nd FanFic, and my first Warriors one, so please no flames. I would like to hear feedback, though. It would be more Awesome than Awesome Itself.**

Nightpaw slowly crept towards his prey, anxious to pounce. His tail twitched in anticipation. He got ready to pounce, and sprung at the unknowing creature. It turned to Nightpaw, let out a little squeal, and its life was over. Nightpaw dug his claws into the mouse's throat, killing it instantly. Nightpaw smiled. A fat, juicy mouse like this was a good catch this early in the spring.  
>"Good, good, Nightpaw. You'll make a fine Warrior." Darkrose, his mentor, said to him. "This will make a good dinner." Nightpaw stated. "Wonder how much Icepaw caught." Darkrose shrugged. "The unhealthy competition you two share is going to be the death of you, I swear." She laughed lightly. Nightpaw frowned. "Yeah like your 'healthy' relationship with Stonepelt!" Nightpaw retorted sarcastically. "You'll never change, will you?" Darkrose chuckled, and turned back towards camp. "Oh and don't forget your mouse!" She called back. Nightpaw sighed and picked up the mouse in his mouth. He ran towards camp, thinking about the look on Icepaw's face when she saw it.<p>

"Nice mouse." Flamefur commented on his way past Nightpaw as he entered the ThunderClan camp. Nightpaw walked up to the fresh-kill pile, and dumped the mouse there. Nightpaw padded over to the apprentices' den. He looked into the cozy cave that had housed him for moons. He walked over to his patch of moss in the darker corner of the cave. He prepared to settle down for the day, as his training was over for the day. He curled up into a ball and let sleep take refuge inside him. He awoke when he felt someone prodding him.  
>"Get up. Get up," a voice said.<br>Nightpaw opened his eyes and looked up at the cat. It was Clovepaw. She was another apprentice in the clan, and were about the same age. "Good. You're awake. Its dinner time, wanna eat?" She asked me. _What's' with her? She's been acting odd around me for a while now,_ Nightpaw thought to himself. Instead, he responded with a simple "Sure. But I'm picking the food." "Ok!" Clovepaw said, excitedly. Nightpaw padded out of the cave towards the fresh-kill pile. He observed the other impressive animals that made up the pile. A sparrow, a robin, and someone caught a vole. A fat one. So he grabbed his mouse and the vole and joined Clovepaw at the darker end of the clearing. He dumped the food on the floor and sat down next to Clovepaw. She looked at the catch, surprised.  
>"Did you catch that?" She asked, pointing her paw to the mouse.<br>"Mhm." Nightpaw responded. He was happy someone appreciated that he brought home a nice dinner for two.  
>"Hey, Nightpaw!" Nightpaw heard someone call. He looked in that general direction and saw Icepaw striding towards them. <em>Great. <em>Nightpaw thought. "Hi Icepaw. Have a good time hunting?" Nightpaw said. "Huh. Funny you should ask. I caught that Vole you're eating. Like it?" Icepaw said, quite proud of herself. Nightpaw smiled. "Oh yeah, its great. Its better looking than the one who caught it, by any rate." He said sarcastically. Clovepaw giggled. Icepaw growled. "Idiot. Anyway, im here to tell you two that Greystar wants us all to go to the Gathering tomorrow. Nightpaw groaned. He didn't want to go to another one. But what was he to do? "Ok. See you tomorrow." Clovepaw said to Icepaw, implying that she wanted her to leave. Icepaw smiled mockingly and turned to the other apprentices who were eating together.  
>"Whats with her?" Clovepaw asked. "You didn't do anything. And I don't think I did anything" "Shes like that. It's a gift, being naturally annoyed." I hear Darkrose say as she pads up to us. "Heh," Nightpaw said. Darkrose looked at them. "bit separated from the others, aren't we?" She said. "Yeah. Problem?" Clovepaw said, suddenly a little bit more threatening. <em>What's gotten into her<em>? Nightpaw thought. "OK sorry, Clovepaw. I meant no offence." Darkrose said, taken by surprise. She backed away and waved her tail goodbye in Nightpaw's direction. He just waved as well. Clovepaw finished off her dinner and seemed to calm down. "Nightpaw, do you-" she didn't finish. Someone called her from the other side of the camp. It was her mentor, Frozentail. "Coming!" she called back. She sighed. "See you at the Gathering. Goodnight." Clovepaw said as she left Nightpaw alone. "Night!" He called back. _I'm going to_ _sleep. Another nap is just what I need. _Nightpaw thunk (**I know its not a real word, but im tired of using** **'thought'. lol**).

The next day was interesting. Nightpaw woke up extra early to play a prank on Frecklepaw, an older male apprentice. Frecklepaw lay on his back in his bed of moss, which was very old, as he never bothered to change it, tossing and turning. So Nightpaw went up to him and shoved his face on top on of Frecklepaw's, and waited for him to wake up. He was a very early riser, so it didn't take long until he woke up. "GAAAHHH!1!1!7!" He screamed. Nightpaw fell over laughing. The look on Frecklepaws' face was priceless, a combination of shock, fear, and laughter. "H-hey! That wasn't fu-" He burst out laughing. This woke up most of the camp, and Greystar wasn't humored by this little antic. "Both of you, extra border and hunting patrols. Dismissed." Greystar was an easy-going guy. He wasn't that harsh and sometimes even let you slip off the hook. So then came the Training. It was a long, detailed history of the warrior code. Nightpaw tried to pay attention, but a stray butterfly got the better of him and went chasing after it. Darkrose was displeased, to say the most. She then procceded to give Nightpaw a lecture on self-dicipline, and He payed full attention, surprisingly.  
>"You should never let yourself be distracted by little things such as butterflys."<br>"Sorry." Nightpaw said apologetically.  
>Darkrose sighed. "Ok, get hunting. I want you to have something in your stomach for the Gathering."<br>The Gathering. Right. Nightpaw had forgotten about it. "Ok, I'll go get ready." He hunted for about half the remainder of the day. He had managed to catch 2 squirrels, a vole, a sparrow, and a mouse. A reasonable haul. He got Darkrose to help him carry it all back to camp. Nightpaw's haul made up quite a bit of the fresh-kill pile. He then padded over to his den and had a nap.  
>"Nightpaw!, Nightpaw! Wake up, we have to go to the Gathering now!" Clovepaw whispered in Nightpaw's ear. He groaned and sat upright. "Alright. Lets go."<p>

**No, Nightpaw ain't Googly-eyed for Clovepaw. Thanks for reading, hope to upload second part as soon as I can, cuz this took FOREVER to write. :P Have a food day! **


End file.
